The present invention relates to a rearview mirror for vehicles constructed for efficient and optimal assembly, including components shaped for efficient and low-scrap molding and manufacture, components having features integrated into them to reduce the overall number of parts, pieces, and total weight, and components arranged to facilitate mechanical assembly and physical layout as well as electrical interconnection and repair of electrical circuits.
Modern vehicle mirrors often include numerous electrical components that must be powered and also controlled. For example, the electrical components of one proposed high-end exterior mirror will include an electrochromic image-darkening mirror subassembly and control circuit, a heater, a turn signal, and a powered angular adjustment mechanism. Other mirrors, such as interior mirrors, include a multitude of sensors, buttons, and readouts/displays. Routing of wires to support the various electrical components can be a logistic nightmare, and further, even if routed carefully and consistently, can take up considerable space. Also, most mirror designs provide electrical connectors so that the mirror can be electrically coupled to a vehicle""s electrical system on or about the same time as the mirror is mechanically attached to the vehicle. It is desirable to reduce the amount of time that it takes to arrange wiring and connectors on the mirror, and to reduce the amount of time it takes to manipulate connectors and then electrically connect the multiple electrical components of a mirror to each other and to the vehicle electrical system.
Another problem caused by multiple components in a mirror is that the mirror becomes thicker in order to make room for the wiring and connectors and also heavier due to the connectors, wires, and related support structure. Modern vehicles place a high emphasis on low weight and small size, especially for non-visible components. Weight, even in small amounts, is an issue in electrochromic mirror subassemblies because these mirrors use a pair of glass elements with an electrochromic layer therebetween. They also require the supporting circuitry and hardware. Glass has a relatively high specific gravity, and since electrochromic mirror subassemblies require a pair of glass elements, these mirror subassemblies tend to be heavier than non-electrochromic mirrors. In opposition to the issue of reducing weight by reducing glass thickness, glass elements must be thick enough to prevent distortion of reflected images, since this is related to a vehicle driver""s ability to see around and safely drive a vehicle. Most existing mirror glass elements in EC mirror subassemblies are about 2.2-mm in thickness or greater. Vehicle manufacturers have hesitated going below this thickness because the glass elements will bend too easily, resulting in distortion of the reflected images. Further, a way is needed to support the glass elements in a non-stressed manner, especially during wide temperature fluctuations and other stress-rising incidents that occur in the environment of a vehicle in service.
Further, it is preferable that various functions and features be well integrated into the components of a mirror assembly to minimize the total number of parts and pieces. At the same time, it is often desirable to maintain reparability so that expensive components do not have to be scrapped and thrown away when a defect occurs in other components during the last few steps of a manufacturing process for the mirror. There is tension between the concept of xe2x80x9cintegrated features and componentsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creparabilityxe2x80x9d when trying to optimize a mirror for manufacture. For example, xe2x80x9cwell integrated features and componentsxe2x80x9d tend to require less electrical connectors and less manual assembly (i.e. since the components are integrated into the mirror), and initially cost less as a result. However, sometimes it is desirable to add electrical connectors so that defective components can be removed and replaced and so that scrap can be better controlled and/or so that assembly efficiency can be improved.
Recently, some manufacturers are considering placing a turn signal in an exterior vehicle mirror. This can cause several difficulties and complications in a mirror. For example, the light-generating turn signal device adds weight and takes up space, such that the resulting assembly is potentially heavier and larger than mirror assemblies not having this feature. Further, the turn signal device requires additional wiring within the mirror assembly, which can cause assembly concerns related to electrical connections and positioning of connectors, as discussed above. Further, a defective turn signal device non-removably attached to an electrochromic mirror subassembly can result in scrapping out and throwing away a xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d electrochromic mirror subassembly, which is a relatively expensive portion of the overall assembly at that same point in time. At the same time, it is desirable to securely attach the turn signal device to the mirror assembly so that it does not come loose while in service. One reason is because, if the turn signal device came loose in an exterior mirror assembly, dirt and light-blocking matter would soon cover the turn signal device, rendering it ineffective. Also, it could rattle and cause other problems.
It is desirable to improve assembly of the electrochromic mirror subassembly to the angular adjustment mechanism (often called a xe2x80x9cpower packxe2x80x9d). Historically, the power pack includes an electrically-powered angularly-adjustable mount, and the electrochromic mirror subassembly includes a carrier with a connector having resilient fingers shaped to snappingly engage the adjustable mount. However, as the resilient fingers are flexed to engage and then do engage the adjustable mount, the glass-supporting area around the fingers is distorted. This can be a problem since, if the glass is less than about 2.2-mm thick and the carrier thickness is also minimized for reduced weight, the distortion of the glass-supporting area can read through to the glass, causing noticeable and objectionable distortions in the reflected images. Distortion of the glass-supporting area can be reduced by making the fingers flimsier and not as stiff, however this would result in a reduced retention force and less reliable connection of the electrochromic mirror subassembly to the power pack. Distortion of the glass-supporting area can also potentially be reduced by placement of perpendicular reinforcement webs on the carrier. This, however, adds weight and takes up considerable space if the reinforcement webs are made large enough to do an adequate job. Further, testing has shown that it is not a solution to this problem to merely add a few random reinforcement webs, since very minor bending in a direction perpendicular to the glass elements of the mirror subassembly in any localized area can result in objectionable glass distortions, especially with glass elements at or under 1.6-mm thickness. It is important that the insertion force for attaching the carrier to the adjustable mount not be too high of force, that it not be an inconsistent force, and yet that the retention force not permit looseness, sloppiness, poor and inconsistent retention forces.
In addition to the above, it is desirable to design a carrier for the EC mirror subassembly that can be molded with molding dies that are not complicated and that do not include a plurality of movable pulls and slides that are difficult to maintain. Pulls and slides in molding dies are well known, and are often used to mold parts. However, pulls and slides are expensive to build into a die and to maintain, and can result in increased scrap. Further, it is desirable to provide a carrier that provides ease and reliability of assembly, with few parts and pieces, especially having few small parts and pieces such as screws and separate fasteners that must be manipulated and/or connected without stripping.
Accordingly, a mirror assembly is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a mirror assembly includes an electrochromic mirror including a first connector operably connected to the electrochromic mirror, and an electrically-operated second component associated with the electrochromic mirror that includes a second connector operably connected to the electrically-operated second component. A primary wire bundle extends from and is configured to communicate power to the electrochromic mirror and to the electrically-operated second component, the primary wire bundle including a main connector. The first connector engages and is electrically connected to the main connector, and the second connector engages and is electrically connected to one of the main connector and the first connector. By this arrangement, the primary wire bundle is configured to communicate power to the electrochromic mirror and to the second component in a manner minimizing the number of electrical connections and connectors necessary during assembly to a mirror housing.
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a housing, and a mirror subassembly positioned in the housing and including a panel-shaped carrier. First and second electrically-operated components are associated with the mirror subassembly and include first and second connectors, respectively. A primary wire bundle extends from and is configured to communicate power to the first and second components, the primary wire bundle including a main connector. The first and second connectors engage and are electrically directly connected to the main connector. By this arrangement, the primary wire bundle and the first and second connectors are configured to communicate power to the first and second components in a manner minimizing the number of electrical connections necessary during assembly to a vehicle.
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a mirror subassembly, and a heater positioned relative to the mirror subassembly for heating the mirror subassembly. The heater includes a first connector on one side of the heater and a second connector on another side of the heater with an electrical conductor extending through and across the heater and connecting the first and second connectors. By this arrangement, electrical energy can be communicated by the electrical conductor to different sides of the heater for operating an electrically operated component associated with the mirror subassembly.
In a narrower form, the mirror assembly includes an electrically-operated second component associated with the mirror subassembly, the second component including a third connector engaging the second connector for electrifying the second component.
In still another narrower form, the rearview mirror assembly includes a primary wire bundle extending from and configured to communicate power to the heater and the second component, the primary wire bundle including a main connector engaging and electrically connected to the first connector, whereby the primary wire bundle is configured to communicate power to the first and second components in a manner optimizing the positions of electrical connections necessary during assembly to a vehicle.
In another aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a mirror subassembly, and a heater positioned relative to the mirror subassembly for heating the mirror subassembly. The heater is multi-layered and includes a polymeric layer of light-transmitting material and includes another layer of opaque material with at least one aperture therein for letting light pass through to the light-transmitting material. At least a portion of the light-transmitting material covers the aperture and is configured to diffuse light passing through the portion. A light source directs light at the portion, with the portion diffusing the light so that the light passing therethrough is uniformly distributed.
In another aspect of the present invention, a mirror includes an electrochromic mirror subassembly including a panel-shaped carrier with flanges defining a pocket, and a printed circuit board positioned in the pocket. A releasable retainer releasably secures the printed circuit board in the pocket.
In another aspect of the present invention, an exterior rearview mirror includes a mirror subassembly including a panel-shaped carrier, and a printed circuit board attached to the panel-shaped carrier. The printed circuit board includes light-generating devices positioned in a visible location on the mirror subassembly to generate a visible turn signal and includes at least a portion of a circuit for controlling the light-generating devices. A retainer secures the printed circuit board to the mirror subassembly characteristically without using a separate housing for the printed circuit board.
In another aspect of the present invention, a mirror assembly includes a housing, and an adjustment device attached to the housing. The adjustment device includes an angularly adjustable mount. An electrochromic mirror subassembly includes front and rear glass elements and an electrochromic layer adapted to provide controlled darkening of reflected images, and further includes a panel-shaped carrier with a front surface shaped to uniformly support the rear glass element. The panel-shaped carrier includes a plurality of resilient retainers arranged in a circle. The resilient retainers extend rearwardly from the panel-shaped carrier and engage the adjustable mount. The panel-shaped carrier further includes a continuous hoop-shaped wall extending around and spaced radially from the plurality of resilient retainers. The hoop-shaped wall extends from the rear surface and supports an area around and proximate a base of the plurality of resilient retainers so that significant deflection of the panel-shaped carrier in the area of the resilient retainers is prevented even when the resilient retainers are stressed or have been stressed.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a mirror assembly includes a housing and an adjustment device attached to the housing. The adjustment device includes an angularly adjustable mount. An electrochromic mirror subassembly includes front and rear glass elements and an electrochromic layer adapted to provide controlled darkening of reflected images, and further including a panel-shaped carrier with a front surface shaped to uniformly support the rear glass element. The panel-shaped carrier includes a plurality of resilient retainers arranged in a circle and extending rearwardly from the panel-shaped carrier and engaging the adjustable mount. The retainers and adjustable mount are configured to positively engage for secure retention, but are also configured to provide an insertion attachment force of less than 50 pounds force (about 220 N) during assembly of the panel-shaped carrier to the adjustment device.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an exterior mirror assembly includes a housing with an arm adapting the housing for attachment to a vehicle in a position outside of the vehicle. An adjustment device is attached to the housing and includes an angularly adjustable mount. A mirror subassembly includes an electrochromic mirror and a carrier for the electrochromic mirror. The carrier includes a panel-like surface supporting the electrochromic mirror and includes retainers engaging the adjustable mount. The carrier includes a plurality of apertures inboard of a perimeter of the carrier but outboard of a perimeter of the electrochromic mirror, and further, the mirror subassembly includes a bezel with a plurality of resilient hooks that extend past the perimeter of the electrochromic mirror and into the plurality of apertures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle mirror that is particularly suited for use as a vehicle mirror, where the mirror includes numerous electrical components that must be powered and also controlled, including such components and features as electrochromic (EC) layers, heaters, turn signals, power packs for powered angular adjustment of the mirror subassembly, sensors, readouts and displays, and turn signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide electrical connector arrangements that facilitate connection of multiple connectors with minimized manual labor, minimized expensive components, minimized space problems, and optimized locations.
It is an object of the present invention to integrate components to reduce redundant structure, to reduce overall thickness of the assembly, and to eliminate parts.
It is an object of the present invention to incorporate structure for the housing of the turn signal device into other structure within the mirror subassembly, as a way of reducing expense and assembly labor, saving space, saving material and reducing weight of the mirror assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to releasably hold the circuit board in the mirror subassembly, and hence provide a circuit board and electrical component arrangement that is serviceable and reparable in the field and also serviceable and reparable at the time of assembling the mirror assembly. In particular, it is an object to provide a mirror assembly process that reduces scrap and cost of scrap by allowing serviceability as late in the mirror assembly process as possible, and by attaching non-removable components as late as possible in the assembly process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrochromic mirror subassembly that utilizes glass elements having a relatively thin thickness dimension, such as a thickness of 1.6-mm or as low as 1.1-mm or lower, and to support these glass elements in a stress-free and forgiving manner that minimizes distortion. In particular, an object is to provide a carrier that supports the glass elements with minimal stress, yet that allows snap-assembly of a mirror subassembly to a power pack, and that allows snap-assembly of a bezel to the mirror subassembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a minimized insertion force when attaching a mirror carrier to a power pack. In particular, it is desired that the insertion force not be unacceptably high, such as below 50 pounds force of insertion, but that it be a consistent force, that it be well-distributed and not be concentrated, that looseness and sloppiness be prevented, that the retention forces be non-distorting to the mirror glass elements, and that stresses resulting from environmental conditions such as temperature fluctuations not unacceptably bend glass elements and read through onto reflected images.
It is an object of the present invention to provide components that can be molded with molding dies that are relatively low-cost to build and maintain, such as by providing parts and components that can be molded using dies without movable pulls and without movable slides, which die pulls and slides are expensive to build into dies and to maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to construct a mirror assembly that includes components that are easy to build and assemble, and that can be assembled reliably and efficiently with low cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mirror assembly that includes relatively few parts and pieces, especially small parts and pieces that must be manipulated and connected during assembly. It is desired to include in the mirror assembly fewer loose parts and pieces, especially parts and pieces that can be mislocated and that can get in the way and/or rattle and/or that must be accurately positioned during assembly.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.